


Shingeki no Crack

by Qwerty283



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty283/pseuds/Qwerty283
Summary: Situations we all want Levi and Eren and AOT characters to be in but know will be pummeled for. Crack and humour.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	Shingeki no Crack

“Eren” 

Hmm, Eren whined sleepily, it was too early to be awake.

“ERen” 

Damn shut up, Eren grumbled and tried to cover himself with the blanket.

“EREn” 

The fuck is poking, Eren’s eyes widen.

“ERENNNNNNN” 

“I AM Awake, Mikasa stop poking, ahhh” 

(Outside the door) 

Connie swore that ‘ahh’ sounded odd, What was Eren even about. It was too early for the deeds. 

“What does that fucking princess eyes think he is, now corporal wants me to wake him up, like FUaahhh” Jean walked in loudly grumbling. 

Connie smothered Jean’s mouth, “shh” 

“Eren you see this, you need to be trained but right now we must do this without any preparation.” It was spoken in a whisper. 

“I know I am not the best Eren but I am better than others and you know I will be very careful with you” Mikasa chuckled. 

Both the men felt themselves blush, of course Eren gave off his body Jean thought pathetically, no wonder that bitch had Mikasa under his control. 

“Ahhh Mikasa isn’t it too big?” His voice was hoarse. 

There was sound of scuffling, “Don’t make me be rough on you Eren, You handled it better as a kid, don’t be shy now, pull that up” 

They had done it even as a kid, damn Connie had to give it to Eren for being a stud, meanwhile Jean stood there plotting ways to kill Eren, he wanted dildo up his ass, Jean would have done it, that disgusting man had to get the Angelic Mikasa to touch him. HE was dead meat. He wanted to barge but he could not while Connie was watching and his poor heart needed proof, it was too much. 

“Mikasa ahhh you sure it will help me be better? I don’t want to disappoint you mama, ouch I thought you liked being called that, don't poke harshly with that thing yet” 

“Damn I guess it is too tight, but it makes it better, you won’t feel pain.” 

Damn, Eren was kinky, okay Jean and Connie were ahem a bit..

“What is taking you so,” Levi swayed onto the scene of two dirty brats on top of each, they were right about the younger generations being shameless. 

“It is too cold against my skin Mikasa.” Eren hissed. 

“SHHHH” Mikasa seductively whispered.

“Shhh” Connie and jean shushed Levi whose eyes contracted a mm with anger.

“Ahhh, Hmmmm, I can’t take it anymore, I swear it is too long and too big for holes, that thing is a monster, I would rather not.” Eren screamed loudly

“It will hurt initially, calm down Eren, you are a big boy, you know you can take in some pain.” 

AND that was it for Levi, no one touched his brat, the only thing long and big thing that touches him would be his. 

“WHAT The shit are you brats.. OH I see, You guys are dressed? And um that is a syringe.” 

Levi felt himself deflate. 

“Captain, please excuse Eren, he had diarrhea today and will not be able to train today, I was just administering the syringe Hanji asked me to, I guess the cloth around his arms is a bit too tight, She said it minimized the pain and increased blood flow allow for the syringe to go in better.” Mikasa said looking at where she had administered the drug. Eren felt himself blush and murmured that he was feverish and not um shitty. Trust Mikasa to exaggerate.

“Shit head Eren, you shall be punished for causing us trouble and Mikasa you are excused” 

It seemed like she wanted to argue, but knew better than to test her luck. 

Levi turned behind looking straight at Connie and Jean. His eyes contracting another mm. 

“I want you to clean the toilets” 

Before he kicked Mikasa out of the room and slamming the door on all three of them. 

“Fuck you Eren” Connie and Jean exclaimed, predicting the future. 

And what happened hours later inside the room was real needles poking holes.


End file.
